His Past
by inuyasha4eternity
Summary: Inuyasha relives a memory of his past thru a dream. Kagome tries to comfort him but he tells her she wouldn't understand. Her trip back to Inuyasha's time is longer than usual and his era seems different. She traveled way too far in the past! Only saying this ONCE. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello amazing Inuyasha fans! This is my 3rd story and I'm pretty proud of this idea. Enjoy and review, and check out my other stories!

Chapter 1: Half breed

"You useless half breed! Stay out of our village! We don't need scum like you!"

They ran after him with weapons and torches. Inuyasha ran as fast as his little legs can take him. _Mommy please, help me!_ Tears ran down his cheeks as the villagers continued to chase after him, throwing rocks and pitch forks in his direction._ Mommy why would you leave me! Please! Please come back mommy! _

**Dream sequence over**

Inuyasha gasped when he opened his eyes. He panicked as he looked around, but saw familiar faces. He slumped back down. _It wasn't real. It was just a nightmare….. or a bad memory. _His eyes stayed downcast as he started to recall the dream again. _Half breed. _

Kagome awake to the sound of whimpering. She looked at Inuyasha and saw that he had a stressed look on his face. "Mommy," he whispered. _Inuyasha's having nightmares again._ Kagome thought sadly. She was startled when he abruptly opened his eyes and gasped. Then his eyes went straight to the ground.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. His eyes slowly went up and locked eyes with hers. Kagome slowly went to sit beside him. It was night, the others were sleeping beside the campfire.

"Are you alright?" she tugged at his sleeve.

"Keh. Why wouldn't I be?" He looked away from her. Kagome didn't believe his tough guy attitude. She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. A pink blush spread across Inuyasha's face as she intertwined her hand with his.

"I understand Inuyasha," she whispered. A small smile played on Inuyasha's lips. He leaned his head against hers and they both fell asleep.

Kagome awoke to a beautiful day but she was in her sleeping bag with Shippo. _I could've sworn I was with..._She looked up and saw Inuyasha in a low branch of the tree. His eyes had a glazed look to it. He was thinking about the dream. The others were still asleep, it was still a bit early. So she tip toed to where Inuyasha was and called his name. He jumped a little and turned to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, do you wanna talk?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine." He stubbornly turned away from her and went back to his thoughts. Kagome became a little annoyed.

"Are you sure? It might make you feel better."

"I said I'm** fine.**" He emphasized the last part. His voice softened. "You wouldn't even understand Kagome. No one would." Kagome gave him a sad look. He didn't notice though, because his back was turned to her. She went back to her sleeping bag, and sat on it's edge. _I guess he's right. I wouldn't be able to understand. I'm not a half demon._ She frowned a bit, then went to her backpack to make breakfast. She dug thru her stuff and couldn't find anything. _Shoot. _

"Inuyasha?" she called. He turned around.

"What?"

"Can I go home?" she asked nicely, putting on her best puppy dog face. Inuyasha wasn't buying it.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Okay." She said with defeat. Then she got up and bolted to the well. Inuyasha frowned and started to go after her.

"I SAID NO!" he yelled as he chased her.

"I just want to bring some food!" she panted. She started getting tired. Inuyasha was jogging alongside her. He picked her up and slumped her over his shoulder. Kagome tried to break free but she was pinned. Suddenly she tensed.

"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard!"

Inuyasha smirked. "It's about time." He set her down. She started to run to the well again.

"Wait! What about the jewel shard….. wait a minute…LIAR!" He started to give chase but she was already at the well. She was about to jump in.

"I will be back in 5 minutes!" With that, she jumped inside. She smirked at her victory. _Can't believe he fell for that! _She reached the other side and climbed out. No one was home, so she packed up all the food there. _Better hurry before Inuyasha has a big hissy fit!_ She kept her word when she said she would be back in five minutes. She even managed to change into something more fitting for the colder weather in the feudal era. A nice pair of sweats and a hoodie. She jumped into the well. For some reason, her trip was longer. _Way longer. Is something wrong with the well or am I just imagining it? _She bit her lip as she finally reached the other side.

A/N: Kinda let you a cliffy! Don't worry though, this chapter was kinda boring. The next one will be wayyy better. I promise! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'M BACK! I've been getting reviews to update sooner so I did! ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Confusion

She hit the soft dirt at the bottom of the well. She looked up and searched for red and silver.

"Inuyasha!" she called with a confused look on her face. _Where did he go? It's only been like 10 minutes at most!_ A little bit peeved, she started to climb out herself. The well looked a bit strange though. Possibly younger?

She shook her head from the silly thought. _It's not like they have wood polisher in the feudal era! _ When she finally reached the top she set her bag against the well and looked up. Complete and utter confusion was all that she felt. The feudal era looked so different! She didn't recognize it! There were more trees and the grass looked greener! _What is going on?_ She sat down at the edge of the well. She tried to come up with an explanation but her mind went blank. _This makes no sense!_

"INUYASHA!" she cried a bit desperately. She was confused and afraid. She started pacing the ground. _Maybe I'm imagining things! I should just go to the Goshinboku tree and wait for him there. _Still unsure about her logic she made her way through the forest until she found the tree. She made her way towards it and realized something was wrong with it. _Why does it look smaller? _She made her way closer for a better look. The tree was unscathed!

"Oh no," she whispered. The mark of the arrow that pierced Inuyasha fifty years ago was….. gone?! Kagome started to panic.

_The well! It… it made me go too far into the past! This isn't good! This isn't good! _ She ran franticly back through the forest. When she reached the well, she jumped inside. Nothing. She kicked the dirt at the bottom of the well and sat down. She sat there for a while until she started to feel a bit…saner.

_You will be okay. You will find your way out of here. You can do this!_ Kagome nodded to herself and climbed out of the well again. She decided to go to the village for the night. So she started her way to the village the best she could remember.

On her way she heard screaming. She followed the sound and then something knocked into her at full force. Kagome looked down and saw a child with silver hair.

"I….Inuyasha?!" the boy looked up at her with absolute terror. Tears ran down his eyes as he sniffled.

The villagers ran at her with pitchforks and torches. She held onto the boy tightly as he tried to run away.

"The scum is trying to attack the woman now! Let's kill it!" one of the villagers yelled. The miko held onto Inuyasha with a death grip.

"Scum?!" she screamed at the man. "He is a child! Do you have any humanity! What gives you the right to try and murder an innocent child?!"

The man, completely and utterly shocked, stepped away from the fuming miko.

"She's scum just like the kid!" the other villager yelled. "Let's kill both of them!"

"He is _**not**_ scum!" she snapped. "You are the scum! You all are pathetic and ignorant!"

"She's probably a demon! Kill her!" One of the villagers yelled.

"I'm not a demon! I'm a priestess!" She bit out.

Inuyasha immediately tensed in her arms but she pulled him closer reassuringly.

The villagers scoffed. "You? A priestess?! Why would a priestess protect garbage like that?!" The fuming miko simply picked mini Inuyasha up, and power walked back to the well before she said or did anything inappropriate, for a lack of better word. Poor mini Inuyasha was still trying to comprehend what just happened. He just knocked into a stranger, that ended up protecting him from the villagers, and on top of that, she was a priestess. Things couldn't get anymore confusing than that.

A/N: Sorry guys! Kinda left you with a cliffy there…sorta. Don't worry I WILL update really soon, I will keep my word too! Review please! :3


	3. Authors note

A/N: Hello my lovelies! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever and I abandoned you guys! FORGIVE ME! My cat Kyo (named him after fruits basket character Kyo :3 because he's orange!) he chewed my laptop charger and it wouldn't let me charge my laptop. He's okay don't worry. Then when I got that fixed I had writers block. I know, I'm a mess! Anyways, I am back in business and will be updating very soon. However, before I do that I will be kind of rewriting some other chapters. No big changes, don't worry. It wont change the storyline or anything, im just gonna make it sound better and stuff. So keep a look out for that. I would like to thank you guys for your patience also. Reading your reviews has snapped me out of my writers block and encouraged me to move on with my stories! So thank you and watch out for the next chapter! :D


End file.
